Avengers Vol 6 0
** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * * * ** * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ** Undisclosed Skrull Base * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Eidetic | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Inker2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Colourist2_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Wil Moss | Editor2_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = The Avengers' story continues in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** Items: * * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = In the Beginning | Writer3_1 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler3_1 = Victor Ibanez | Inker3_1 = Victor Ibanez | Colourist3_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = A-Force's story continues in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Pocket-Dimension Locations: * ** *** **** Command Bridge *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Items: * | StoryTitle4 = Everything is New | Writer4_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler4_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker4_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist4_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Wil Moss | Editor4_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis4 = The New Avengers' story continues in . | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** First Scientist ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Other Characters: * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** *** *** * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** **** **** ***** **** ***** * ** Items: * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle5 = The Night That Hell Froze Over | Writer5_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler5_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker5_1 = Ryan Stegman | Colourist5_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor5_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis5 = The Avengers Unity Division's story continues in . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unidentified criminals Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** * Items: * * * in * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Opposite of Kicking | Writer6_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler6_1 = Kenneth Rocafort | Inker6_1 = Kenneth Rocafort | Colourist6_1 = Daniel Brown | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Wil Moss | Editor6_2 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis6 = The Utlimates' story continues in . | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locals and scavengers of the Outer Omniverse, including possibly , , and/or Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Exo-Parasites Category:Exo-Parasites/Mentions * Shoggoths Category:Shoggoths/Mentions * Viral Parallels Category:Viral Parallels/Mentions Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ********* * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The kickoff to the All-New AVENGERS line begins here, with new stories of the ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT AVENGERS, SQUADRON SUPREME, A-FORCE, NEW AVENGERS, ULTIMATES and UNCANNY AVENGERS! Someone is carefully studying the movements of the Avengers and those in their orbit—but do they mean to harm, or help? Find out the first clues in this special launch issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included